


Tumblr Drabble (Multiships)

by Kyoki777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoki777/pseuds/Kyoki777
Summary: This is Tumblr Drabble of Doom. Some are from the Angst to Fluff Challenge, some are asks, some are just cause.





	1. Tomione 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo Marshmallows!
> 
> Welcome to the Drabble collection of DOOOOM.
> 
> Multipairings. I tried to label each chapter for the pairing for you. We will see how that goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo Marshmallows!  
> More Drabble  
> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“No! Don’t make me out to be the bad guy in this Tom!” Hermione said firmly, her voice low as she shot a glance to the corner. 

“Oh but Hermione, someone has to take the fall, and it couldn't be me, not this time. “ Her husband responded, a smirk on his face “I warned you this would happen if we came here. I told you what the likelihood was, yet, you chose to ignore my advice. Now you get to take the fall for it”

“No, Tom, please.” she begged him, looking up at him from under her eyelashes, her warm brown eyes pleading. His face remained blank of all emotion except that damned smirk. Hermione closed the gap between their bodies, pressing herself lightly against him, hand on his chest”I can make it worth your while” she purred, her hand slowly sliding down towards his crotch, where she could feel his cock twitch in anticipation against her stomach.

“No.” The answer was firm, resounding, left no room for argument. Somethings were worth not getting laid over.

Hermione pouted at him” You chose poorly” she said before pulling away from him, letting the cold air take her place when she went to the corner, picking up their daughter” Come on Merope, Daddy says no to getting a kitten” she said gently to curly haired toddler who looked up at her father with those puppy dog eyes, as if he just destroyed her whole world. The witch had played dirty. 

He looked down at the pouting face of his three year old daughter and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose” Shite.”

“Tom!” Hermione scolded as Merope started to repeat the word over and over again. After all, daddy had said it.


	2. Tomione 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of first drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“No! Don't you try to pin this on me!” Hermione exclaimed as she took in her surroundings, eyes widening “This is not my fault!” 

Tom Riddle sat in the middle of the living room, looking rather defeated. He had stayed home today, thinking that he would have a relaxing day off. He hadn't been expecting the chaos that had ensued. “Darling, this is your fault” he said pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He gestured towards the torn up living room.

“To be fair, I never told you to pick her up early” she protested” and I definitely did not tell you to give her paint” she laughed.

Her husband merely glared at her before turning his attention back to the room, where their 3 year old daughter sat, smearing paint on the kitten that they had gotten just a month earlier. Hermione was surprised that it had even gotten to the cat, the rest of the room, she could see, but the cat? The funniest thing about this was the fact that the kitten just sat there, purring, letting merope paint the once white kitten blues and greens and pinks, not a care in the world.

“How did you let this happen?” she asked

“I stepped out of the room for five seconds. I didn’t think she would have a chance.. I came back and this...” he gestured at the room, cat paw prints paint on the white carpet, smears of blues and greens on the walls.

“Mommy!” Merope’s attention was taken from painting by the fact that her mother had come home, oblivious to her father's distress at the mess. She grinned at her mother “Shite!” she exclaimed happily.

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose tighter and groaned.


	3. Tomione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“Who do you think you are!?!” the sound of her shrill voice startled those around them as the owner stormed over and slammed her hands on the table. “What gives you the right?!” she demanded.

“Last time I checked, I am Tom Riddle, Head Boy, and you are not at all behaving like the Head Girl” Tom replied, turning his attention back to his book,” You are in a library, and are setting the wrong example, perhaps I should take ten points from Gryffindor?”

He didn't look up, but he could feel the glare that she was giving him, as if she was trying to bore holes into his head. He knew why she was here, what she was here for, but he kept his mouth shut, the mask firm on his face. He was nothing but an innocent bystander.

“Where is it Riddle.” she asked again, this time reaching over and snapping his book closed, getting him to lift his eyes to her.

“That was rather rude Ms. Granger” he drawled, sitting back and crossing his legs as his eyes flashed a warning at her “I don’t know what you are talking about, where is what?”

“My 20-page essay for Potions. Where is it?” she asked “and don’t lie to me and tell me you don't have it, I know you do. I don't know why you took it, but you can write your own damn paper, so give it back”

Tom raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk on the face that everyone thought was handsome, that any girl other girl would beg to have smile at them, but not her. Not Hermione Granger. “And if I did have it, which I don't, why would I give it to you?” He inquired “What’s in it for me?”

Oh, how he loved how he could see the way her mind was working through her expressive brown eyes. “What do you want?” she gritted out. 

“You will accompany me to Slughorn's party, and every remaining meeting for the rest of the year” he said casually, watching the anger and annoyance flash on her face, and then, she rolled her eyes.

“Seriously Tom, you couldn't just ask for me to date you like a normal person?” she asked exasperated.

“What would be the fun in that?”


	4. Tomione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“Talk to me! Say something!”

He towered over her, eyes glaring daggers at her as he approached her” What do you want me to say?” he growled eyes flashing dangerously” Do you want me to lie to you? To tell you that I love you?” He cornered her against the cold brick wall, watching as she squirmed, trying to get away. It was too late though, she couldn't. In a flash his hand was on her neck, closing her airway. He watched as her nails dug into his arms, trying to get away, but not able to. “I never loved you pet, I never could. You're not worth loving, but I enjoyed our time together, watching you fall for a man who never wanted you, just as I will enjoy watching the light leave your eyes” he purred softly his grip tightening. He gazed at her as the light fled from her eyes. He watched as the woman who had given everything died before his very eyes.

Tom let the body dropped limply to the floor and he stepped away, determined to put this behind him, she would not be the reason he was caught. He walked out the door, headed to his car to get the gasoline.

“CUT! That's a wrap for today people! Great job Tom! Great job Hermione! We will see everyone tomorrow.” 

Tom walked over to the woman he had “killed” smirking down at her “You died very well Hermione” he teased her as he offered her his hand to help her up “I almost believed that fear was real”

His co-star, Hermione rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her face “I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago Riddle” she replied clasping her hand in his own, allowing him to pull her from the floor.

Tom smirked” And when was that?” he asked pulling her up, and into his arms, a hand resting on her hip as he leaned down and kissed her lips “was it when we first met?” not expecting the snort of laughter that came from his girlfriend's throat.

“Hell no!” she laughed “When I first met you my first thought was you seemed like an arse” she grinned at the scowl on his face “I was right, by the way, you are.”

“Was is when you realized you loved me?” 

Again, Hermione shook her head, brown curls flying in all directions “No, I wasn't afraid of you long before then...” she trailed off at Tom trailed kisses down her jaw, to the soft flesh of her neck.

“Then when?” he asked as he buried his hand into her hair, tilting her neck to the side to have better access to the sensitive skin.

Hermione moaned softly at the feel of him against her, his obvious erection pressed against her stomach, where she felt the familiar heat of desire burning “It was the night in the bar, as I watched Harry pull you up to sing Karaoke. I remember thinking “from now on, the only thing I will ever be afraid of is this man’s singing skill” she giggled.

Tom nipped at her neck, causing a soft gasp from her lips. He chuckled” Well, perhaps in the next scene I should sing”


	5. Tomione (Demon!Tom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“I’d take a bullet for you, you know that.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the sentiment. If it had come from anyone else, it would have been sweet, it would have been something someone’s heart would have melted over. However, this was Tom Riddle, demon from the ninth realm of hell, Lucifer himself. “You’re immortal, and I’m going to kill you if you keep saying that.” she promised him as she continued walking down the street, as if nothing had happened, as if two men had not just attacked her and tried to rape her in the alley. She hadn't been worried though, she knew that Tom would save her. He never left her alone for long, and when he felt her in danger, she knew he would come. 

“You can’t kill me” he told her as he strode down the street after her, his long legs making easy work of the distance that she had put between them. 

“Sometimes I wish I could, or at least get you to go away.” she grumbled shoving her hands in her pockets and walking faster.

“You should be thanking me, not gripping. If it weren't for me those men would have raped and killed, you” he pointed out patiently.

“At least then I wouldn't have the image of you turning that poor guy inside out. If I wanted to see the innards of a man I would have become a surgeon.” Hermione said ignoring his comment about needing to thank him. He was right, but still, he didn't have to be so extra about everything. IT was overkill.

She squeaked in protest when Tom grabbed her arm, pulling her into a side alley and pressing her roughly against the wall, roughly, his body pressed against hers. “He was going to take what was MINE. He deserved it, he’s lucky his soul isn't in my realm, or I would make even his afterlife hell” he growled, his voice low. His body was pressed tight against hers, and she knew there was no sense in arguing with him about this. How can you convince the king of hell to be forgiving?

“You’re right, thank you for protecting me.” she finally sighed even though it physically pained her” I still think you were being a little extra”

“Darling, we both know I could never be anything less”


	6. Tomione (Follows Dark!Luna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

When Tom Riddle had approached her with a project that he was working on, she had been curious, when he told her it was a project her had been working on with her friend, Luna, she was intrigued. She knew that Luna and Tom were friends now, though why she wasn't sure, ever since Ron disappeared they just seemed chummy, well, in their own way. So, she had agreed, following Tom to one of the many unused classrooms. Inside were several cauldrons, and she couldn't have been more impressed. Until of course, disaster stuck. 

She had been minding her own business, when one of the cauldrons suddenly exploded. She jumped back, but not before her leg got soaked in the substance. She cried out in surprise, only to find there was no pain. That couldn't possibly be right, the contents had been boiling. She looked down to see that her leg, and part of her robe, were missing. She did what any normal person would do, she cried out in surprise, especially when she lost her balance and toppled to the floor. 

Tom was by her side in an instant, as Luna watched, as if detached from the whole thing. “What’s wrong?” she asked as if she couldn't bloody well see her leg was missing.

“What does it look like Luna! I’ve only got one leg!” she cried out staring at her leg, panic overcoming her.

“It’s just an invisibility potion” Tom tried assuring her. “Just calm down! Luna, grab the antidote”

She laughed, unable to help it “it’s not invisible Tom, it’s not there. I can't feel it. It’s gone.” she moaned when he told her to calm down again, that she was in shock “My leg just dematerialized, and you want me to calm down!?”

Luna had come back with the antidote “I’m not sure it will work now that we have added the Antimony and Fairy Wings to the other ingredients”

Tom paled for half a second, before schooling his features, but not before Hermione saw “Tom… please don't tell me the ingredients you combined those with was…” 

“Opopanax and Jobberknoll feather” Luna confirmed watching at Hermione glared angrily at Tom and ranted on about the dangers of combining those ingredients including dematerialization. “Well, at least it can be fixed, if it had gotten all over your body, you’d be out of luck”

“Luna, please stop helping”


	7. Tomione (Goth!Hermione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“Don’t look into her eyes, she might steal your soul” Draco Malfoy told the new boy at the school, as Tom Riddle was looking at the goth girl walking down the halls. After all, Tom didn't know that the girl in question, Hermione Granger was a witch. How could he? He just got here.

Tom nodded his understanding as the blond boy talked about the school, who the cool kids were, who mattered and who didn’t. Tom wasn't listening though, his eyes on the girl who everyone seemed to keep their distance from. She must have felt someone watching because she looked up, their eyes catching. She smirked at him, pushing pink curls from her face before she tilted her head to the side and flicked him off. Draco had noticed and was ushering him away from the girl, whose laughter followed him even as they turned the corner.

\---------------------------------------------

He was glad this day was over. He hated changing schools, however with this new foster family, he had no choice. Thankfully Draco seemed slightly more intelligent than the rest of them, he would have a good follower in him, the rest would be putty with a few charming smiles. He’d be back on top in no time. He exited the school, headed back in the direction of his new home when he passed her. She was just standing there, on a stoop in the alley beside the school. He stopped, watching as she took a long drag from her cigarette, her eyes on the book in her lap. 

He watched her for a minute, she looked every part a witch, though he was certain she was just a normal teen in a rebellious phase. He approached her, watching as she took another drag of her cig. She didn't even look up as he approached, merely held out a pack of cigarettes to him” Want one?” 

Tom took the cigarette and pulled out his lighter to light the tip” Thanks” he said, “I’m Tom, Tom Riddle”

“I don’t care.” she replied, still not looking up at him. He wondered what could possibly be so interesting. He wasn't used to being ignored, and this girl was doing just that with such ease. 

“I was told not to look into your eyes” he said, hoping it would get her attention. He succeeded. The pink haired girl looked up at him, brown eyes locking with his own, a smirk on her face.

“Oh? Why is that?” she asked, closing her book, giving him the attention, he had wanted.

“I was informed you steal souls” he replied smirking back “and if I didn't want my soul stolen, not to look into your eyes”

She laughed, and he found that it was a beautiful sound, melodic, sweet. Her brown eyes bore into his, and she smiled at him, a perfect smile “You should have listened”


	8. Tomione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should explain.. I got a prompt asking for Tom to be afraid of blood....
> 
> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

She wasn’t expecting this. She wasn't expecting that her boyfriend would faint in front of her. She didn't think poorly of him because of it. Fainting happened, low blood sugar, exhaustion, blood loss. She would expect any of those things from him, mostly the blood loss though, but this? No, she wasn't expecting this. 

She had been minding her own business, reading when she felt a burning on her finger tip. She hissed in pain as she saw that she had cut her finger on the page. She had gone into the bathroom to clean the wound and bandage it, leaving the book on the couch. She heard Tom coming into the living room, and then she heard something crash. She jumped and hurried to see what happened only to find Tom fainted on the floor. She had quickly gone to him and helped revive him. When she had asked him, what had happened her merely scowled at her. 

“I hate the sight of blood” he growled purposely not looking at the book on the couch, in case he fainted again.

A laugh threatened to bubble up from her throat. Seriously? Tom Riddle fainted at the sight of blood? “You’re a hitman” she said dumbfounded” If you faint at the sight of blood then you shouldn’t kill for a living.” she couldn't help the soft laugh that came from her.

Oh, if looks could kill “ I didn't faint because of the blood.” he protested scowl firm on his face” and there are other ways to kill that don't require blood, more refined ways, which is why I am good at what I do, why I’m still free, because I don’t get caught” There was a threat there, hidden in those words, in plain sight, but Hermione just smiled.

“Your secret is safe with my Macho Man, but… I’ll never let you live this down” 

Tom’s only response was to glower at her.


	9. Tomione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“I am one of the few people in the world who can murder you and leave no forensic evidence behind” 

Hermione snorted, unable to help it. She should be afraid, because it was true, Tom Marvolo Riddle was one of the few people in the world who could get away with murder and no one would find out. She KNEW that, but she also knew he would never hurt her, after all, he loved her. “Stop being so melodramatic” she replied an amused grin plastered on her face as she pressed him into the chair. The makeup artist, Ginny, was waiting patiently. 

“You want me to pretend to be a clown. Aren’t clowns supposed to be melodramatic?” he questioned his eyebrow slowly raising up.

Hermione grinned “Yes, I suppose you are right, however, suck it up buttercup. The Ron is sick, and YOU promised our daughter a clown for her 4th birthday. Guess who has to pay up” she smirked as he scowled at her. Ginny ignored their bantering and started to paint his face.

“OH, I have to go get my camera, this is going to be great” she laughed as she walked away. Tom watched her go, being stopped halfway to the house by a little girl with black curls like her mothers and warm brown eyes. He felt a warmth in his chest at the sight of his wife and child, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.


	10. Tomione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“Oh my god Tom! Can’t you just be normal for once!” Hermione cried out in exasperation as she crouched down on the floor looking at the body of the man on the floor. It had all happened so quickly, it spiraled out of control. They had gone to see his father, to confront him. She knew that this was a bad idea, she knew this was where tom would kill his father and grandparents, but she had hoped she could change him. The fact that he had asked her to come with him, that didn't happen in the original timeline. She thought perhaps he could change. Oh, how wrong she was.

“Define normal” He replied as he watched her checking the pulse on the man, his father. He had killed him in pure anger. He had abandoned him and his mother, hoping they would die. Why was Hermione so upset he had rid the world of such a terrible person, when she herself had such a sense of justice.

“Oh, I don’t know Tom” she sighed as she stood up “how about normal as in, not killing your father in cold blood with an unforgivable curse in front of your girlfriend and your grandparents” she sighed watching the two elders staring at them in absolute horror. Thomas Riddle was standing protectively in front of his wife. She didn't notice that Tom had come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his face into her bushy hair.” What in the world are you doing now?” she murmured as he pressed feather light kisses on her neck.

“I’m being “normal”. After all, aren't you supposed to shower your girlfriend with affection after she finally admits that you are, in fact, dating?” tom purred into her ear “and I’m going to do exactly that, after I obliterate my grandparents” he said taking a step back and setting forth to do the task, leaving Hermione to watch in awe.

Maybe Tom could change just a little after all.


	11. Dramione (Dark!Hermione)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

Draco had had a very long, very tiring day. He hated his job, hated that he worked a nine to five at a freaking office while he went through medical school. He knew he didn't have to, but that idea of asking his parents to support him, and having his wife support him while he went to med school? He hasn't wanted to do that to her. He sighed heavily as he unlocked the door to their house, a gift from his parents for their wedding, at least house payments were one thing he didn't have to worry about. He took off his shoes at the door, and walked towards the kitchen, hearing his wife inside. “Hermione, I’m ho-” he stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the scene in front of him. The white tile floor of his kitchen was stained red, his wife standing above a body, her eyes wide as she saw him. 

She gave him a sweet smile,” Welcome home Draco!” she replied putting the knife down and prancing over to him. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, completely ignoring the fact that there was a man bleeding all over the white tile of their kitchen floor.

Draco took a deep breath, pressing forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “Hermione?”

“Yes Draco?”

“Is that a dead body?”

“Maybe?”

“It is. I can see it right in front of me.”

“I promise I’ll clean it up before dinner.” she assured him. He opened his eyes to see his wife smiling at him. He shook his head, staring at the body. Of course, this would be the day that his wife brought home her shady business. Here he was, providing for her, so she didn't have to worry about anything. All he asked in return was to not have to come home to, well this. He wasn't going to have time to study if he had to help her clean up and dispose of yet another body.

“That’s not the point and you know it. I’ve asked you a million times to keep your “fun” away from home. That blood isn't going to come out easily”

“Then we will remodel the floor” she said simply. He stared at her, was she joking?

“With what money Darling? I’m in medical school, you don't work, and my nine to five isn't exactly a money magnet. I’m not asking my parents either.” he muttered his annoyance growing.

“I do work Draco” she said gesturing to the man who had caused this argument” You might not accept it as work, but it is, and it pays well. As for your nine to five, quit, it's taking up too much of your time, and you hate it. Don't worry about me, I’ve never been one to depend on you, or your parents. You knew that when you married me, so get it through that thick head of yours. Now go, relax, I’ll take care of this, then make dinner, and everything will be fine” she promised ushering him out the door, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Draco sighed heavily, but did as his wife bid, after all, there was no use arguing with Hermione Granger- Malfoy.


	12. Hansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“You don't understand!” Hermione growled at her friend’s girlfriend in frustration “This way is more efficient.”

“No Granger, YOU don't understand. War is not about efficiency. It is about killing and conquering or being killed and conquered.” Pansy spat back running a hand through her black hair in frustration, “And this way, your way, is going to get us killed!” she shouted gesturing towards the group that were watching the two young woman bicker amongst themselves. Ron looked terrified, but what else was new? Fred and George looked amused as fuck and like they were taking bets on which of the two girls would win. Draco and Ginny were just minding their own business, and then there was Harry, who was trying to mediate between the two of them.

“It’s not going to get us killed!” Hermione insisted “If we att-”

Pansy growled in frustration “No! IT will, and we will have lost and it will be your fault Granger. We do this my way, if you don't like it you can stay here!” she scowled at the frizzy haired girl with dislike. Hermione screamed in frustration and threw her hands in the air before giving up and going to Draco’s side, muttering curses under her breath. 

Harry gave his girlfriend a reproachful look” You didn't have to be so hard on her, she was just trying to help” he told her sternly, though his voice was tinted with a shred of amusement.

“Yes, well, Granger is book smart. This is my territory. I know how to survive, and I will not be on a losing side. I don't want to die, and I don't want you to die either. Her way would have us all dead.” she grumbled.

Harry laughed, kissing his girlfriend’s cheek affectionately “Pansy, it's a game of paintball, no one is going to die”


	13. Sirimione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“Hold on! You died!” She cried out glaring at the man sitting next to her. She was obviously not happy as she slammed her laptop shut and turned to him” How the hell did you cheat the game Sirius?!” she demanded.

They were playing F.E.A.R. in the multiplayer deathmatch mode, it had been down to the two of them and she had shot him point blank in the face. However, somehow, the jerk had survived, and killed her instead. 

“Cheat? Me? Hermione, I am appalled you would think of such a thing” he said with a grin” You obviously missed. Its ok to lose at something for once” he teased.

The was the wrong thing to say. The bushy haired girl glared at him, even as Ron and Harry tried to tell him to apologize, saying he didn’t mean it like that. Hermione paid them no mind however and took the plastic cup filled with beer and threw it in his face” Oops, I missed. I was aiming for your laptop, not your head” she said with smirk that told him to kiss her ass. Sirius watched as the girl took her laptop and left, slamming the door of her room. He couldn’t help but grin.

“She’s full of fire, isn’t she?”


	14. Sirimione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“I feel like I’m being stabbed.” Hermione complained for the 13th time as she as squirmed, trying to get away from the man who was inflicting the pain.

“It’s not that bad” Sirius replied, chuckling as he took his fiancée’s hand, kissing her knuckles gently “How do you even know what it feels like to be stabbed?” he asked amused when she gave him a withering glare. 

“Last year, when Harry and Ron decided it was a good idea to sword fight in the park. They weren't paying attention and Ron stabbed me in the leg.” she spat “seriously Sirius, make him stop” she whined.

“He’s almost done. Then it will all be over” he replied stroking her curls from her face, smiling tenderly down at her “I don't know what you are complaining about, getting stabbed in the leg by a sword seems much more painful than a one small little needle” he teased her, eyes twinkling merrily.

“Not when he is stabbing me a thousand times with the damn thing” she shot back, a scowl on her face.

“Ok, you are done.” the man said getting up from his seat and leaving them be. Hermione and Sirius both looked down to see the black dog on her wrist, his name underneath. He smiled, looking at the woman he never thought he would have found, feeling blessed for the millionth time that day alone “ see wasn't so bad was it?”

She gave him a halfhearted scowl which turned into a smile as she saw him lovingly caress the tattoo of an otter on his wrist, her name underneath “ No, not so bad after all” she agreed, pulling him into a gentle kiss” not bad at all.”


	15. Tuna (Dark!Luna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

When she asked him to help her with something, he could honestly say he wasn't expecting this. Who would? Sure, Luna Lovegood was odd, she didn't seem to have any care for her own safety, she believed in nonsense, and he was pretty sure that one day she would just drift off into the clouds and never come back. He had thought to refuse her, thought to tell her he wouldn't help her; however, Granger was friends with this strange girl, housemate loyalty and all that. The perfect way in with Hermione, was to befriend this girl.

He had been miffed to find that she had invited Ronald Weasley as well, something he could do without. Still, he kept his feelings to himself, plastered his mask on, and pretended to care about any of this as he followed her into the Forbidden Forest. He quickly realized that Luna Lovegood was not as she appeared to be at all. Perhaps what tipped him off was the shine of something metallic in her hand, or the way she turned around quickly, a sickly-sweet smile on her face as she plunged a dagger into Weasleys throat.

The girl watched as Weasley clutched the gaping wound in his neck, blood pouring from the wound, even as Weasley opened his mouth gasping for hair, blood dripping from his lips. Luna didn't do anything, just watched him as he drowned in his own blood, falling to the ground, a pile of blood seeping into the soil. The second that Luna had stabbed Ron, Tom had had his wand out, pointed at the girl, however she ignored him.

“Why did you kill him?” he asked as the girl took out her wand and started to dig a hole.

She didn’t look at him as she continued to dig “The Argali-Vicuna demanded a sacrifice, they do once every decade, and you would have just killed him anyways when you found out his plan to rape Hermione” she hummed serenely.

“The Argali-Vacuna?” 

“Oh yes, they are vicious creatures, come out of hibernation once a decade, they won't go back to hibernation unless a sacrifice is made. Ronald Weasley would have died anyways” she said” But they only consume the blood of a sacrifice killed on the full moon, with a silver dagger” she gestured to a nearby row of flowers that he had not seen before” We need to plant the lavender over him so that they know he is the sacrifice” she said.

Tom watched her for a full minute as she lowered Weasley into the hole she had created, the blood seeping into the loose soil. Finally, he sighed and put his wand away, going to get the lavender “I’m going to need therapy after this” he commented

“Therapy won’t help either of us Tom” she replied a sweet smile on her face “We are perfectly sane, it's the rest of them that are out of touch with reality.”


	16. Tuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me a ask feel free to do so on Tumblr : Kyoki777

“Not again” he groaned as he looked in the fridge at work. He had brought his lunch today to the office, playing it in the icebox this morning. It was clearly labelled, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Still that did not deter the thief! He had just gotten out of a 12-hour surgery. He had been craving the pot roast he had brought from home, cooked by his best mate’s wife. Yet, someone had stolen it. He closed the fridge and started to walk out of the breakroom only to see her sitting there, and damnit all, she was eating his lunch. He stalked over to her, and looked down at her, straightening all six feet of his length. To anyone else he would look menacing, but to Luna Lovegood? 

She looked up at him a serene smile on her face” Hello Tom” she murmured” You look particularly murderous today”  
He scowled at her, looking down at the half eaten pot roast, the paper bag sitting right next to her “ Oh, so you do know my name is Tom.” he said snatching up the paper back “ and it is clearly labelled with my name. So please, explain to me why you are eating my lunch”

“It’s labelled Tuna” she stated, as if that made all the sense in the world.

He ran a hair through his hair, not quite sure what that meant, but it was always unclear with this woman “what?”

“Well, it clearly is not tuna in the bag, it is pot roast.” she took another bite of the lunch he had been craving. “and the word was capitalized, so I assumed it is for us to share” she smiled at him “After all, our couple name would be Tuna”

Tom sighed as he sank down in the chair next to her, knowing it was pointless to argue with her. “I can guarantee that our couple name will NOT be Tuna” he muttered as he took the fork from her and took a piece of the pot roasts from the plate. Luna merely smiled at him serenely.


End file.
